


Worse Things

by Woon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Near Death Experiences, Recklessness, reference to another character's death, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Kraglin has been quite reckless since Yondu's passing.





	Worse Things

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request from an anonymous person. I kept it relatively as a neutral reader.

 

         It had been a few months since Yondu’s death, it had hit many people hard. The others had started to slowly drift off to do their own things, Peter and his crew of misfits went back to doing various things to kill time until the galaxy needed saving again. Kraglin had decided he needed some time on his own, you went with him ignoring him when he put up a fuss.

          “Ya don't have to come along.”

           “Yes, I do.”  You were quiet and firm, so he shut up about it. But ever so often you’d catch him glowering at you. you never let any of his bitchiness phase you, smiling softly at him each time until he stomped away in a huff. A promise was made and you were going to keep it.

             Kraglin had started taking dangerous jobs and he was reckless to the point of almost getting himself killed, angry when you would pull his ass out of the fire, a few times quite literally. That last job he’d nearly drowned, you had to resuscitate him, tears streaming down your eyes when he finally coughed out the fluids that had tried to take him from you.

           “You need to stop taking jobs that you need a full crew for, you’re going to end up killing yourself, Krag.” You’d finally had enough and confronted him. He just stood there while you yelled at him.

             “There are worse things I could do…”

             “It don’t get much worse than being dead.”

             “Told ya, ya didn’t have to come along.”

              “And I told _you_ that I did. We had a deal, Cap and I. If I break my word that shithead will haunt me from his grave.” You smacked his chest in frustration, “if you die, I have no one.” His eyes widened slightly, as you stormed off, he’d seen the tears threatening to fall.

            Kraglin felt rather shitty, it never occurred how his recklessness was affecting you. He followed along after the path you took, realizing you went straight to your cabin. The sounds of sobbing hit his ears as he got to your room. Now he really felt like a heel, scratching the back of his neck, working up the nerve to knock on your door. Kraglin nearly walked away trying to make up his mind, pacing a bit before just knocking.

           “GO AWAY!!” Yelling from under your pillow, the creak of the door on its rarely oiled hinges alerting you to him ignoring your shout. “Are you deaf now?” Angrily sitting up and throwing your pillow in his direction, curling back up to grab the remaining pillow.

          Kraglin caught the pillow with his face, he was pretty sure he deserved something much harder to the face. You didn’t move when the bed shifted from his added weight, “Not deaf. Meybe a bit dumb, I guess.”

          “A bit? You think?” Wincing even though he deserved that tone. “What the hell are you doing now?”

         Kraglin moved more onto the bed to lay beside you, lying there staring at the ceiling. “I should probably clean that there doodle over there,” pointing to what looked like a doodle of Taserface on fire.

         “Don’t you dare.” Turning over so you were looking up at the ceiling at the doodle in question. Kraglin chuckled softly until he heard your next words. “Why are you so determined to get yourself killed?”

         “Wasn’t thinking right I guess, don’t want to die, yet.” He felt your fingers intertwine with his fingers, “Sorry.” You both lay there quietly for a long while just holding hands staring at that ridiculous drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this give it a kudos. If you loved it tell me in the comments. If you hated it politely tell me why so I can write something better in the future.


End file.
